


Just My Words

by Mothboyerotica



Series: Terrence Lipton: Trash Doctor [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, Hypnosis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Little flash fic with the trash doctor. Self insert bullshit or sexy hypnotic induction? You decide!





	Just My Words

You don't believe, after all we’ve done, that I can drop you without a pendulum? Now that’s just silly. Of course I can. Any hypnotist worth their salt can drop you without a prop. You can think whatever you want, my dear, but I intend to prove you wrong. 

I could ask you simply to look into my eyes. No, I can’t put you under at a glance like a monster in the movies, but they’re a nice focal point aren’t they? I’ve been told they’re quite soothing to look at. Deep and green blue, like the sea, rolling and crashing against the shore. Can you hear that? Isn’t that lovely? As you look deep, imagining waves cresting, waves carrying you, waves rolling you so pleasantly as your mind starts to drift. As you just stare. 

Oh, I did almost get you there, didn’t I? Were you finding yourself getting lost in my eyes? 

No matter. You can close them, of course. That’s only fair. We both know how  _ weak  _ you are to visual fixation, and it wouldn’t be a challenge if I could take you down with just some bullshit about the ocean. 

No, let’s talk about something else. Let’s talk about your body. You’re so tense, putting all your focus into resisting me. But you know, when you put your focus on clenching your hands and raising your shoulders, you leave your mind wide open. Defenceless against my words. It would be far smarter for you to  _ relax  _ your body, just  _ relax  _ that tension and let it go. Bring your focus inward. Your body is inconsequential to the whole experience, so you can just ignore it. Let it grow heavy and relaxed as you focus instead on the sound of my voice. 

That’s it, hands nice and relaxed. Shoulders dropping. Isn’t that better? It’s much nicer to let your body go. Your brain is important here. Your mind is listening intently to every word I say, as you focus on my voice. Focus on resisting my suggestions. So focused you don’t even notice the way your mind is starting to relax too. It’s too easy to let yourself sink for me. You know how pleasant this state is, don’t you? With your body so heavy… focusing on nothing but my words. My words and resisting. 

But why would you want to resist? What would that accomplish? You keep yourself away from such bliss, such sweet surrender that your subconscious is so accustomed to. Are you feeling that pull at the back of your mind yet? Are you feeling that urge again? That voice in the back of your head telling you to just give in, telling your mind to follow your body. Relax now. Submit. Obey.

Your face has lost some of its intensity now. Brow relaxed, no more scrunching up your nose. No more fighting. So loose and heavy now on the outside, while the inside still fights. So fierce, so persistent. But it’s a losing battle, and you know that. You know that you are going to fall. That you will give in eventually. It’s inevitable, love, so why fight? 

Why fight when you can relax?

Why relax when you can sink?

Why sink when you can surrender?

Why surrender when you can  **_drop_ **

Down down down under for me. Let yourself lean on me now, I’ve got you. All your tension melting out as you go down for me, sinking deeper and deeper. Very good, so good for me. So nice to float in trance, isn’t it? Why would you ever fight when this is so much better? When you can just submit, hand over control to me for a while. Let me play in that pretty brain of yours… that’s it. 

Why don’t you just sink down for me, all the way down, down to your knees now. Well done, so good for me. So good to obey. So easy to listen. 

Open your eyes for me now. 

 

That’s better


End file.
